Strength
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: Artie had disappeared and was last seen seriously injured. How is the team, especially Claudia dealing with the news? NEW CHAPTERs! Conclusion forth coming!
1. Tears

Ok so this nagged at me a bit and kept biting me so I had to write it cause no one really talks about Claudia and so I've decided to itch the scratch

I don't know if I'll just leave it as a oneshot or progress to a mini story or what.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She sat so small

Slumped in on her self

All her strength and fierceness gone

So lost and unsure

That confidence gone

Smirk departed from her flesh

Sassiness absent

Playfulness sapped

Myka brushed back a stray clump of wildly dyed hair. Claudia began to sob. Myka gathered Claudia in her arms, rocked her, and whispered soothing words. Never had the team thought they would see a broken Claudia. Claudia let loose a keening cry that wrenched every soul standing in the kitchen.

"I know sweetie, we don't know if he's gone. We don't and Artie's a fighter, baby. He's going to fight for you…for all of us. He knows we won't give up on him" Myka said holding to her own words desperately trying to convince herself and everyone present.

"It's not your fault Clad. It's no one's fault" Pete murmured.

Tears trickled down Myka's face to splash onto Claudia's head that was tucked protectively beneath her chin.

Pete gathered his girls into his strong arms trying to stop the trembling racking his body.

Leena busily pulled out cookies and milk as her own tears whispered across her cheeks. Myka reached out to Leena grasping the aura readers hand tightly in her own.

They stood giving each another strength and hope.

_:_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay for all you ubber idiots out there (ahem…might as well admit I have a tendency to be in that category lol) Basically Artie has had some unfortunate accident/run in that has ended with his disappearance as far as what the hell happened well hell I don't know… ask my brain gnomes they know but won't tell me (shakes fist in air) As far as continuing……………………does the silence clue you in cause it's not telling me anything.


	2. Stow away

Ok so my Brain gnomes gave it up!!! Here it goes :)

This is a test chappie.

If you guys let me know that you like it then I will continue.

:::::::::::::::::::::

The image of Artie repeated relentlessly in Claudia's mind filling her with guilt and despair.

"_Claudia, MOVE!" Artie shouted as he shoved her out of the way only to stumble to his possible doom._

"He told me- he told me to stay in the car but I just wouldn't listen" Claudia sobbed into Myka's shoulder.

_Fourteen Hours Earlier._

"Did you know you mutter to yourself when you drive?" piqued Claudia popping up from the back seat.

Artie jerked the wheel in surprise and almost drove off the road.

"Whoa there big boy, try keeping the car on the road" Claudia said clutching the car door. Once he had righted the car Claudia climbed up front to the passenger seat.

"Claudia!" boomed Artie

"Ya know I'm beginning to think you don't know how to say my name without shouting it" Claudia said rubbing her ears and rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Artie asked angrily.

"Sitting…in your car…with you while you drive, rather haphazardly I might add" Claudia said in a fake innocent tone.

"You're supposed to be cataloging row 421n" he glared.

"I finished that last week. I made this totally awesome gizmo tha-"

"Claudia" Artie warned

"Oh come on, Artie" Claudia whined

"You are not a warehouse agent, Claudia. You do not go out into the field."

"But-"

"No!" shouted Artie, Claudia pouted

"I don't have time to turn around and drop you off" he said grudgingly

"Yes!" Claudia fisted the air Artie glared

"You will stay in the car" he said, his voice brooking no argument.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Promise that the chaps will be longer when I really get the ball rolling (If you like it that is) REVIEW!


	3. Caught!

It wasn't fair.

Why after so long of being on her own, without a family, or anyone to rely on, were people she cared about being ripped from her?

It was her; she wasn't allowed to have people who cared in her life for long periods of time. She was destined to be alone. Everyone would disappear in one way or another leaving her to her own devices.

Pete shifted his arms and Claudia whimpered and grabbed at his arm.

"I'm not leaving Claud…not ever" he said and tightened his hold on Myka and Claudia.

_13 Hours Earlier._

Claudia smirked, like she was going to stay in the car. Artie must have forgotten who he was speaking to.

Artie got out of the car and ducked down to look at Claudia, who sat looking quite innocent in the passenger seat.

"You will stay within _the_ _car_. You will not leave _the_ _car_, not even to pee. You are attached to _the_ _car_…and you will not drive _the_ _car_." Artie said staring at Claudia, his bushy eyebrows furrowing; Claudia liked to think of them as fuzzy caterpillars.

"Are you trying to hypnotize me, Artie? Or read my thoughts?" Claudia said raising her own eyebrows.

"Not without the Chain of Gerardo Mesmer or Rasputin's handkerchief."He scoffed and shut the door then turned around, and for a moment Claudia thought that perhaps he _could_ her thoughts but he raised his keys and pressed the lock button. She snorted, yep that was really going to keep her in the car.

He grinned and Claudia really didn't like that particular smile, it meant somehow he had one upped her.

But really how were measly locks going to keep her in the car?

All she'd have to do was pop the lock…except the lock wouldn't budge. No amount of pushing, prodding, or jiggling would unlock the mechanism to the door. Claudia had begun to realize why Artie had smiled so devilishly.

An hour and many profanities, which would have made even Mrs. Fredrick turn a nice shade of red, later, Claudia, had finally succeeded in by passing Arties contraption. She had to admit the little dealio Artie had set up was impressive, as was the wiring; she'd set off the car alarm, horn, and windshield wipers multiple times.  
A satisfying pop alerted Claudia to the fact that she had finally gotten the doors to unlock.

She peered through the windows to make sure Artie wasn't waiting around to catch her red handed then slowly opened the door and climbed out. She sighed in relief when nothing exploded or set off an alarm. She grinned wildly and jogged to the ancient looking building Artie had entered. She wouldn't admit she was a tad worried that he was taking so long; he had said that this was an easy grab and go mission.

When she entered the ancient building a blast of stale moldy air bit at her lungs and she wheezed in shock. She gagged on her coughs not wanting to alert anyone to her presence.

Besides the stale air, the place was incredible almost like a mini warehouse. It held rows upon rows of dusty ancient looking objects that appealed to Claudia's curiosity.

She trailed through the rows inspecting the different treasures that caught her eye.

She listened intently for voices and footsteps. It really wouldn't do to get caught now, this stuff was too cool! She was trailing her fingers across the shelves when she heard his voice.

"Look that is a very dangerous object that you're holding. If you would just hand it over-" Artie said.

A roguish laugh blasted through the aisles, "I don't think so. I'm perfectly aware of the powers it possesses so I'm going to hold on it."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen" Artie said darkly, Claudia could picture the calm matter of fact mask he was wearing.

She had to help him.  
She crept closer to the voices and spotted the short, overweight, and graying outline of Artie and he was facing in her direction. She made sure he couldn't see her and slunk close to the ground. A tall man stood in front of Artie holding an object Claudia couldn't see.

She inched closer and almost screamed when hands clamped down on her shoulders. Claudia could just picture Artie's furrowed caterpillar brows glowering at her as she was hauled roughly off the ground.

This could not be good…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
So my friendly midgets, what'd ya thinkitus(my word for think)?

I kno I promised longer chappies …at least this is longer by like 200 words lol

I figured quite a few people are waiting for the next part so I had better post what I have plus I liked cutting it off right there wahahahaha…he *evil geeky laugh and a giggle*

Tell me what you think and if I need to add something to it!


	4. Cold Metal

What if she'd paid attention?

If she'd watched her surroundings?

If she'd just stayed in the car?

If she'd moved quicker?

She let what if's swirl in her mind like smoke, surrounding her, consuming her, choking her.

Myka's voice billowed through the smoke, piercing it, and pressing it back.

For a moment Claudia was disoriented as she was pulled from her thoughts. Somehow she lay curled on Myka and Pete's laps. It took a moment for her to remember Pete prying her away from Myka and carrying her to the sitting room. The murmur of Myka's words cut through the recollection. She focused on Myka's words

"-shouldn't dwell on the possible outcomes. It's not your fault" Claudia could hear the defiance and determination in Myka's voice, "That man" she spat with acid venom "is responsible. _**Not**_ you…" she said softly as she ran her hands tenderly through Claudia's hair, "You can't think like that" she whispered searching Claudia's face, seeing into her soul, and piercing into to the chocking smog of doubt and fear. "It eats at you, little by little till there's no flesh, no life just brittle stone..."

There was a haunted note in Myka's voice that echoed to Claudia's consciousness and pricked at her.

Myka knew.

Myka understood.

Myka had seen it before, experienced it.

Claudia pressed herself desperately into Myka and buried her face into Myka's side. She turned away from the world and into the person who could understand and maybe…just maybe had the ability to keep her from disappearing into the fog and suffocating in the smog and smoke. Claudia's eye drifted shut in exhaustion.

_11 Hours Earlier_

She struggled against the big meaty hands that grasped her shoulders. Cold metal of a gun pressed into the back of her neck freezing her movements.

"Quit yer strugglin' or I'll blow off yer head" growled a gruff voice. The meaty brute shoved her towards Artie and his captor.

"Alright, Alright" she said raising her hands in the air and clamping her mouth shut, now was not the time for smart mouth remarks.

The two men glared as she and her captor appeared from behind the shelves.

"Craven, I found a rat sneakin' about between the shelve" called meaty man as he shook Claudia roughly.

"Ahhh, perhaps you know the little rat?" Craven said returning his attention to Artie. Artie stayed quiet.

"Hmm,well I guess since you don't know the little rat there's no reason to keep her around. I suppose I should have Edward terminate the little varmint"

The barrel of the gun pressed once again into her flesh this time coming in contact with the underside of her chin.

"I told you to **stay** in the car." Artie said glowering at Claudia.

"Now is really not the time to be reprimanding me, Artie" Claudia replied her voice raising an octave as the gun pressed deeper into her flesh.

"Claudia, is it? Such a pretty name" Craven said leering at her, "Bring her to me, Edward"

Edward shoved Claudia roughly towards Craven and she stumbled and fell to her knees before Craven.

Now was her chance….

:::::::::::::::::::

Fluggernauts!!! So review it and tell it to me straight!!!!

I know that it took me forever to get out this chappie and I apologize I hope ya'll are still reading!

I've only had access to my comp like two days out of the week and it'll be like that for a while so don't hate!


	5. Light

"_ARTIE!"_

_Scarlet blood seeping from a gaping wound, seeping between her fingers._

"So much blood. A person shouldn't lose so much blood." Claudia muttered.

_11 Hours Earlier_

"Now, Now. Claudia, that would be a very naughty, naughty thing to do." mocked Craven.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Claudia asked innocently.

"Well that thing you were going to try would result in me shooting your Artie." he said in a sad voice.

Claudia scrambled backwards and stood up next to Artie.

"What does the artifact do exactly, Artie?" she muttered thinking about the warehouse and the multitude of possibilities.

"Warehouse? There are more of these nifty objects" said an intrigued Craven as he alternated a round object from one hand to the other.

"Claudia!" Artie said fiercely.

"Well if you had told me what the damn thing was in the first place-" she bite off staring wildly at Craven.

"If you'd stayed in the car!" He accused.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. So _not _the time for technicalities Artie!"

"Remember when I mentioned Rasputin's Handkerchief well it's similar to that."

"Yeah I _kinda_ got that when he _pretty much read my mind_" she whispered fiercely.

"Where is this Warehouse located?" Craven asked intrigued, ignoring their whispering.

Claudia and Artie remained silent.

"Antarctica guarded by giant polar bears? Really, Claudia?" Craven said only slightly bemused. "Perhaps either of you would be more willing to reveal the location if I threatened the others life?" he said playing with the gun strapped to his hip. He turned abruptly and addressed Edward, "Go get the car"

Craven turned back to his captives and raised his gun.

"Now which of you is most likely to break if I torture the other?"

A pained hiss exploded from Artie, turning to see what had Artie pained Claudia paled.

"But he didn't pull the trigger!" she spouted in panic trying to staunch the flow of blood pouring from Artie's shoulder.

"Next one goes into his leg" grinned Craven

"Don't say anything Claudia" Artie said through clenched teeth.

"Did you know an average size person has about 10 pints of blood?" Craven said nonchalant.

"Yeah and if you lose four you die. Talking to a child genius." Claudia snapped.

"Good then you know how to count. You've got till the count of three darling, before he becomes a fountain pouring four pints of blood."

"Don't Claudia" Artie spat.

"One…Two…Thr-"

"Okay!" Claudia screamed

"Thank you" he said turning to leave.

Claudia clutched at Artie and helped him stand. Artie glared at her.

"Don't give me that look. I couldn't let you die." Claudia snapped.

Craven turned back, "You know I can't really let you live to come after me."

A beam of light exploded from his hands trapping Claudia.

"Claudia, MOVE!" Artie shouted as he shoved her out of its grasp only to stumble into it himself.

Screaming … then nothing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*sigh* so I took forever…ah... you'll live…the cliffy tho might just kill you :)

Sorry!!! Keep reading tho!!!


	6. Farnsworth

I'm sorry I abandoned you. Please forgive me. Recent prodding from many of you new and old readers has convinced me and given me strength (hahahahaha so not an intentional pun) to continue this story. I will be posting the conclusion soon. Please forgive me.

* * *

"Claudia?" Myka says softly. The tech savvy girl sits staring at the kitchen wall.

"I know this is hard but, what do you remember?"

"It was so bright..." Claudia rasps.

_10 hours earlier_

The flash blinds her and she screams on instinct. The terrified sound echoes off the walls traveling down the aisles to bounce off rusted metal. The sound multiplies and continues even as her head is slammed against a shelf and she falls into unconsciousness.

She doesn't know how long she's been out but the old warehouse is eerily quiet. She moans as her head throbs and she feels the tender bump through her hair. She pulls herself up eying her surroundings trying to remember how she got here (where ever this is) and why she was on the floor.

There is something sticky covering her hands and she shudders. She recognizes the reddish brown stains...blood...blood is covering her skin. Her pale trembling hands stand out garishly against the crimson brown sticking her hands to the concrete floor. She muffles a whimper as she surveys the rest of her body. The blood isn't hers; she knows this with a certainty that shakes her to the core.

The Farnsworth buzzes harshly breaking through her panic as it rattles against concrete. Her hands scramble searching with desperation beneath the large shelf. Her fingertips brush against the smooth burnish surface.

She recognizes this Farnsworth...Artie. She opens the device in a frenzy and gasps as she spots the cracked screen...Farnsworths are suppose to be unbreakable.

_)_)_)_

Do not fret I've posted this small piece as a gift and am currently writing the conclusion. You will get what you should have gotten years ago.

Bottom of Form


	7. Vibe

**I realized something as I was rereading this story. Not only are there grammatical and syntactical errors, I screwed up the time line inserts. I should have been increasing the time not decreasing it and titled it different….I think I tend to over think things oh well I'm not gonna fix it now. No one said I was a math or English major!**

* * *

"Nooo!" Claudia bolts upright.

"Shhhh, it's just a nightmare Claudia." Leena soothes and continues to wrap a blanket about her shoulders then retreats into the kitchen.

Claudia searches her surroundings. She's in the B&B's sitting room lying on the couch. It's dim outside but there is warmth of light in the room. She relaxes when she sees Myka and Pete propped against the couch. They lean on one another for support even as they dream. Her smile is torn from her lips as their positions register. They are on the floor and she is on _their_ couch. She knows her nightmare was and is real.

_````````8 hours earlier```_

Pete sits on one end of the couch bouncing his leg violently.

"Pete! Stop that!" Snaps Myka from between the pages of a book. It's a rare day of repose and no assignment from Artie. She'd like to enjoy it in peace.

"Sorry Myks" he says fingering a freshly made cookie.

Myka pulls her head away from her book and raises an eyebrow. She watches him pick up a cookie and set it back down repeating the process a few more times.

"That is disgusting. Once you touch it, eat it." She snarks.

He picks up the cookie, "Sorry."

"Okay, that's two genuine apologize in under a minute. What did you do?"

His brows furrow, "I…I'm getting this…"

"Vibe? About cookies, Pete, really? I think that is a clear sign of addiction."

He shakes his head, "No, not the cookies."

She sets her book down.

"It's just…there and it's getting stronger." He turns to her with his confused puppy dog look.

She feels an overwhelming sense of dread but she doesn't let on. She has to be the sensible one.

"Maybe it's nothing." He mutters wasting a perfectly good cookie crumbling it between his fingers.

"Or maybe it's something." She murmurs as she watches him destroy the cookie not even licking up the crumbs. She glances at the clock and fingers their Farnsworth.

* * *

**I can hear the whining about the short chapters already. It just works better for story flow trust me. Plus you love me or you did at one time so you'll put up with it. Please let me know your reading I don't deserve it I know but come on forgive and forget yeah? plus I have a new enforcer. Her name is abbynormal and she bites**


	8. Footprints

**I just realized something guys. It's the anniversary of the day I posted this story….wooow-zas that's creepy. I totally did not plan that I just happened to look. I think it would be fitting to conclude the story on the day I published it three years ago. The chapters will continue on until I find that I'm done**

* * *

She hates to wake them but her nightmare helped her recall the most important information. She remembers who she has to make pay. She gently shakes Pete's shoulder. He jerks upright toppling a pile of records they'd brought over from the warehouse.

_`````````` Hours Earlier`````_

Pete's distorted black and white face pops up on the cracked screen.

"Oh hey Claudia." Pete says in surprise, "Uh…so-"

"Really, Pete?" Myka's exasperated sigh floats through the speaker, her face follows pushing Pete out of the picture. "Look, Pete had a 'Feeling'…" she rolls her eyes, "and Artie was suppose to check in ten minutes ago..." She bites her bottom lip.

Then mention of Artie sets Claudia sobbing. There is a sound of jostling and the video shakes about as Pete snatches the Farnsworth from Myka's grasp. "Claudia, Claud, are you okay? What's happened?"

"Where's Artie?" Myka asks.

Claudia sobs harder and she clutches the device tighter.

Myka's face appears, "Claudia, Are you hurt?" Her tone is soothing and assertive nothing like the panic earlier. It grounds Claudia and she's able to shake her head.

"Are you safe?"

She takes a shuddering breath looks at her surroundings then nods.

Myka's next question is barely audible, "Are you alone?"

Claudia nods and swallows her sobs.

Pete appears beside Myka, "We're coming, Claud. Hang in there."

Claudia leans back against the shelf and brings her knees to her chest too tired to cry or feel much of anything. She stares at the decrepit rusted ceiling keeping her gaze away from the bloody floor and scene of chaos.

She is pulled from her immeasurable staring contest with the rust as footsteps echo through the shelving. She scrambles to her feet. They might be coming back. She pauses in panic; she can't remember who it is that fills her with fear. She can't remember much of anything about the last few hours. She remembers stowing away but after that it's all murky shadows. The only thing she knows for sure is that something terrible happened to Artie.

"Claudia!"

She recognizes those panicked voices. She tries to answer but all that comes out is a strangled rasp. But it doesn't matter because they come charging down her aisle tesla and gun drawn.

Pete takes her into his arms and the tears start flowing again.

"Take her to the car." Myka commands as her gaze pierces the scene, searching for answers.

Pete bundles Claudia into the SUV then heads back to his partner.

"There were two."

Pete jumps as Myka appears suddenly by his side"Jeez Myks! Do you have to do that?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Two what?"

She huffs, "Assailants"

"You know this how?"

"The footprints, Pete" she explains in exasperation.

He looks at the thick layer of dust settled about their feet, "I knew that."

Myka rolls her eyes and continues walking.

"How do you know those footprints don't belong to Artie and Claudia?"

She sighs. She knows he's just genuinely curious but it can be a hassle and an irritation.

"Claudia's wearing her purple converse with the star on the bottom tread and Artie is wearing his loafers the ones with the worn down left heel. The foot prints I found are different" she explained pointing him to two sets of shoe prints, "and fresh. They're also in most of the same areas as Claudia and Artie's." she added to keep him from coming up with another ridiculous suggestion.

"A regular Sherlock Holmes" Pete joked.

She gives him a small grin, "Elementary, my dear Watson."

Pete snorts.

"Come on, Watson. Let's see what else we can find"

* * *

Woot woot! I'm on a role! That has to deserve some love people! Besides abbynormal is starting to snarl you might want to post a review or you know just lose a limb which ever you prefer.

ps to the mysterious jess...if you continue to read my mind I'm going to have to block you. you'll figure out what i mean when I post the next chapter...


	9. Doctor

I don't know if I can keep my promise to finish it today but I'll try my best otherwise you'll have to wait another year cuz I think it would be cool to conclude it on that day….bahahahahah just kidding!

* * *

`````````````_**Earlier**_````````````

The ride home is tense. Claudia is out cold. They've called ahead to Leena asking her to get a hold of Vanessa. As far as either of the partners can tell none of the blood is Claudia's which makes this whole situation better and yet worse.

Vanessa meets them outside the B&B and immediately gives over to her medical instincts. Myka and Pete are reluctant to leave Claudia's side but they have work to do and they'd only be in Vanessa's way.

Vanessa closes Claudia's door behind her and approaches the two hovering agents who have returned to hear the news.

"She's got a couple cracked ribs and a mild concussion. She's also suffering from temporary memory loss."

"It had enough force to throw her into the shelving." Muttered Myka adding that to the short list of things they knew.

Vanessa didn't bother to ask what _it_ meant. This was obviously another artifact hunt gone awry. "Someone needs to keep an eye on her for the next 24 hrs. And she needs to ice her head injury every 2 to 4 hrs for 20 mins. I'd like to give Artie a once over as well."

The partners looked at one another.

"He's not here." Pete replied.

"Oh I just assumed Claudia had been with him."

"She was." Myka said quietly

"What are you not telling me? Whose blood was Claudia covered in?"

Pete looks at Myka he doesn't want to be the one to tell the woman that Artie is…missing.

Myka reaches out and takes Vanessa's shoulder, "Artie is missing. And we think it's his blood but we can't be sure."

Vanessa's eyes widen as she processes the information. Then she straightens her shoulders and pats Myka's hand. "I'll test the blood for a match. Keep an eye on Claudia and if you hear anything…" her voice gives just a bit.

"We'll let you know as soon as we know anything." Myka reassures the woman. They walk her out to her car and once again promise to call her.

They trudge back into the B&B to find Claudia sitting at the kitchen table with Leena bustling about.

"Claudia, you're supposed to be resting." Myka reprimands.

"Can't. Have to remember." Claudia says staring straight ahead.

_Myka brushes back a stray clump of wildly dyed hair. Claudia begins to sob. Myka gathers Claudia in her arms, rocks her, and whispers soothing words. Never had the team thought they would see a broken Claudia. Claudia lets loose a keening cry that wrenches every soul standing in the kitchen._

* * *

And look at that we've made a loop. I can't say circle cuz ….its not one…what we've got here is a knot!

Give me reviews or give me death! I think I've regained my right to make demands of you ….ok ok geez put down the scalpels I did give you four chapters in one day!


End file.
